


just like that

by wxnuwu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Handcuffs, Its just smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Somehow?, both of them are evil istg, no sap just filth lmao, the tags are getting worse i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnuwu/pseuds/wxnuwu
Summary: “i hope you’ll choke on my dick.”or jihan getting experimental.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	just like that

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am back with another rather filfthy thing heh and it's jihan again yay. i'll go down with those two. 
> 
> anyhow it was more of a scribble really, me and my friend simping about joshua's arms and choking and somehow this happened... i've checked it over and over again but never felt comfortable enough to post it but now, as i added around another 300 words, i guess i can finally call myself sated and satisfied with it. it's not much, but i still hope you'll enjoy it.

the curtains were pulled together, shutting out almost all the light except just tiny bits of the faint white moon, painting the room shallowly. 

"is that okay?" jisoo asked, legs planted right and left to his boyfriend's naked torso, bracing him as his delicate fingers wrapped around his throat. 

it was more than okay. jeonghan wasn’t sure if he had ever felt more okay than that. 

the way jisoo's muscles were flexing under the plain skin whenever he would increase or reduce the pressure, the way his neck and chest were flushed red and skin probably burning— god, jeonghan needed to feel, to touch. 

but he couldn’t— part of their scene, another restrain making all this only ever hotter, getting them more to the edge. it was never enough, it would never be enough. 

all jeonghan could get out as an answer was a strangled yes, too airy to be a word even, barely more than a whine. 

“of course it's okay,” the younger on top said, smirking devilish. “you like that right? when i make you all mine. helpless, restrained— you’re so cute, baby.” 

jisoo usually didn’t talk like that. cocky,  _ that _ confident. he was always delicate, slow, caring. usually it was the other way around, jeonghan making jisoo all his, all obeying, following his every order. 

but there they were. the older’s respiration literally in jisoo’s hands along with his ability to touch, to feel, to move. 

the rope around his wrists was tight, just tight enough to keep him in place but not enough to break the skin, not enough to leave marks. 

(not like jeonghan was against it, it was actually the opposite, he wanted it to bruise, to have a reminder of what had happened but jisoo, oh so kind jisoo, would feel bad about that. they’d get there, eventually, jeonghan was sure.) 

“bet you want more, mh?” jeonghan’s face lit up, as much as it could in his current state. “would more be okay?” 

it was the first time they got to try this kind of things, the first time someone was bold enough to speak up and— “i'd like to try something.” 

again, usually jeonghan would bring up this kind of things, spicing up things in the bedroom. but it was jisoo as well, after catching the older over and over and over again as he stared whenever jisoo was changing, skin having a hard time keeping up with the muscles flexing underneath. 

bless the pretty boy’s soul for having such a ruined and dirty mind because— god, they didn’t know they'd end up like that, both high on sex, pure pleasure pumping through their veins. 

“next time i’ll blindfold you, how does that sound?” the blonde male said again, loosening his grip just a bit, seeing his older boyfriend's chest rise and sink heavily. “good,” jeonghan said, voice raspy and low. 

they knew that this would lead to another talk, another time they’d discuss limits and preferences and what’s okay and at what point boundaries would be crossed. but it was easier bringing it up in that situation, mind a bit foggy and messy, words slipping off too easily. 

jeonghan was so,  _ so _ sexy like this. more than that even, jisoo could have cum right then and there. 

that boy, that man, he was so gorgeous and precious and all jisoo wanted to do was get lost in the skin and kiss and bite and lick all the way from head to toe, praise him, hold him, because— fuck, jisoo was truly a lucky guy. 

“josh, babe, you're drooling,” jeonghan teased, giggling just a bit before he kicked the younger, just slightly, just to bring him back there where, well, where they were about to have sex. 

that’s at least what jeonghan was hoping for. he had been cruel enough to deny his boyfriend on multiple occasions so revenge was something lingering in jisoo’s mind for a while now, so present he could basically taste it.

then again, the boy was delicate and soft and wrapped around jeonghan’s fingers. if he would just ask for it— not even beg— the younger would give in. easy as that. 

so it wasn’t a surprise when jisoo on top just giggled a bit, getting the signs right and got off jeonghan’s lap to position himself right between his legs. “says the one that already made a mess of himself, mh?” he teased, dipping his fingers in the pool of precum staining the older’s stomach, watching as another flush of crimson spread between jeonghan's ears. 

“fucking hate you,” the latter mumbled, trying to kick his boyfriend all over again. “just wait ‘til i'm off that bed and—” 

jisoo raised an eyebrow at that. “and what? are you pulling that hyung act again? i might just keep you cuffed then.” he wouldn't wait for and answer and much rather get down, down where jeonghan needed him most but also detested him most— this guy had such talented lips, he was a fucking demon, a sex demon sent to make jeonghan's life hell. that must be it. 

(not like jeonghan wasn’t the equal. both of them way too much to handle, but jeonghan— he would stimulate the poor boy to the point of crying and whimpering and begging the older to stop. too much, too spent— but it was never enough. jeonghan never had enough. and jisoo, despite the begging and crying, loved every moment of it.) 

“i hope you’ll choke on my dick,” the brown haired make mumbled, rather unimpressed from the silly comments. but when jisoo came back on eye level, the same dangerous smile on his face, jeonghan knew that he had shoveled his own grave. 

“attention, baby,” jisoo whispered, his fingers tracing jeonghan's adam’s apple, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure but still having the latter moan. “if you don't shut that loud mouth of yours, it'll be my pleasure to choke you again.” 

  
  



End file.
